Family Lies
by DancingStar01
Summary: Through her mother s old diary Lindsay Donner finds out that she has a younger half-sister.  She travels with Connor to Montana, where her sister lives.


Title: Family Lies  
Author: Dancing Star  
Pairing: Connor Doyle / Lindsay Donner  
Spoiler: 6 month after the end of season 1  
Rating: NC 16  
A PSI Factor FanFiction: Through her mother´s old diary Lindsay Donner finds out that she has a younger half-sister. She travels with Connor to Montana, where her sister lives.  
Note: The characters do not belong to me and I called Lindsay´s Dad Robert, because when I started writing the story I did not know that his name was William.  
I thank my two dogs: If I would not take you for a walk on that fateful Saturday morning, I never had the idea for this FanFiction.

**Family Lies**

It was a sunny Tuesday morning when a postal worker knocked at the door of the mobile lab and Lindsay took a package. "Lindsay Donner?" asked the man.  
"Yes, That's me," she said, signed and received her package. These were intended the books for which she had asked her mother. For some reason she missed the days when she could sit in the garden at the weekend and read. And she always liked her mother´s old historic books. So she had asked her mother´s financial assistance to fill a box with it and send it to her. She opened the package, sorted out the books and discovered a black leather book. "Elizabeth Donner", was on the book cover. It looked like a diary, it had no lock. Lindsay scanned the first pages.  
"What is that?" Suddenly asked a voice behind her and she closed the book.  
"These are my mother´s old diaries," she replied and smiled at Connor.  
"Do you think it is ok to read them?"  
"This is at least 30 years ago. I do not think she has something about it."  
"And what is this? ... History Fiction?"  
"Yes, I loved reading such stories." She gathered the books and put them back in the box. She put her mother´s diary at the top. It was not her intention to block the conference room of the mobile laboratory with her collection of books, so she took the box in the evening to the hotel. The case which they currently managed, took long time and because nothing happened in the last days, she read the diary during working hours.  
Next evening, a Wednesday, she had read until the middle of the book, on the night she had almost reached the end.  
"February 2nd, 1964," she read, "Robert departs to Sweden today. He won the Nobel Prize and has been invited to give a one year course at the University of Stockholm." She flipped some more pages cause on the next was nothing more exciting. "May 19th, 1964: Lindsay is now three years old. I wonder what she says to the pony, what Grandpa should buy in Roberts Order." She smiled. She could still remember her pony Blizzard.  
Then, she took the last cup of coffee, she reached the last page of the book: "January 01st 1965: Lisa is born today. Robert comes back from Sweden next month. I cannot do this to him and Lindsay. I think it's best if I forget Ted and Lisa and..." More text was not in the diary.  
As Lindsay read this, she had to sit down. Lisa. She knew no one who was called Lisa. But if it was true what was written here, she had a half-sister. Lindsay could not believe it. She thought she knew everything about her mother! She was glad her father had not experience that.  
She flipped back a few pages and tried to find the top of the story of her mother and this ominous Ted. She tried to find evidence of who was this man and maybe she could even find her sister.  
As it turned out, Elizabeth Donner got to know Ted Freeman in March 1964, when Robert Donner was in Sweden since one month. Elizabeth was missing to be coveted by a man as Robert did, she got involved in a passionate affair with an army officer stationed in Baltimore. The stories told by her mother filled nearly twenty pages. The book ended with the entry of Lisa's birth.  
Lindsay was dizzy when she had read the story´s end. Had her father probably known about this affair and about Lisa? She could not ask him now because her father was dead for four years  
She started when it knocked on the glass door behind her. It was Connor and he entered.  
"You are still here?", he looked around searching, "Is something wrong?"  
"I ...", she shook her head helplessly and Connor sat down beside her at the table. She pushed the leather-edged book on the table. "Read the last twenty pages."  
"This is your mother´s diary!"  
"Just read it", her voice sounded desperate, he took the book and while he read, Lindsay moved restlessly trough the room. Finally, he closed the book and sighed.  
"I can understand that you are worried about it," he admitted, "And now?"  
"I have to find her. I have to find Lisa."  
"How do you do that?"  
"I do not know ... .. I mean, how many people are in this country, who name Lisa Freeman," she asked and put her hands on the table," I´ll check the internet immediately."

Lindsay searched for her sister on the Internet. She took the phone directory of the country and found 53 entries under Lisa Freeman. Only one of them seemed to be right: The entry was Ted and Lisa Freeman in Montana, was a little over two years old. That must be Lisa! Nevertheless, she called those who were also still in question and asked them a little bit about their families.  
The next morning, they showed Connor the entry from the Internet phone book and he asked her what she had before now.  
"I'm going to Montana next weekend," she told him.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"We have to do here."  
"This is the famous summer slump," said Connor, "The next few days nothing will happen. Just as in the last three weeks nothing happened. Let´s go immediately. It is not far away." In fact, the OSIR recorded in the summer months, much less paranormal than in winter. "You will certainly not miss a thing if you are in vacation for two or three weeks."  
"But ..."  
"Donner, that's an order. Go and pack your bags for Montana."  
"All right."

Next day he picked her up and they set of to Montana. Their last client was in Washington State, so they had a short travel. From Spokane to Thompson Falls, Montana, they would need only three hours. They would be on the road with the car and if they wanted to go home sooner, they gave the car off and took the plane. In Thompson Falls was even a small airfield.  
It was incredibly warm on this day of August, and with a folded piece of paper Lindsay fanned cool air, while Connor drove. She thought. About her mother and sister ...  
"This is incredible," Lindsay said suddenly, and Connor looked at her, "I can even remember the time when my sister was probably born. When I once asked my mother why she was so big, she said she had eaten a bit too much. I believed it ... I was only three and a half years old... A few days before Lisa's birth, this January 01st , she took me to a friend and was about one week away. She told me that Aunt Gladys would not it be fine and she would have been with her."  
"Is it sure that it is the right Freeman family?"  
"I have inquired at the Army base in Baltimore: His name is Ted Freeman: He was stationed in the Army in Baltimore from 1963 to 1965, in the city my parents and I were living. In January 1965 he retired from the Army. Ted Freeman died two years ago from cancer. His farm in Montana, he has bequeathed to his daughter Lisa, who still lives with her grandfather there. However, she has made a hotel out of the farm ... I'm pretty sure... I should have known it." Perplexed, she shook her head.  
The journey lasted half an hour then they reached the farm, where Lisa Freeman lived. At first sight, the red house was no longer a farm and over the main entrance was a sign decrying the word "Southern View Hotel". Everything seemed new and refurbished.  
A blond woman in a checkered shirt came out of the building.  
Lindsay noticed right away that she looked very like her.  
"Hi, I'm Lindsay Donner," Lindsay said to her, and found that her voice sounded unintentionally nervous.  
"Hi, I'm Lisa Freeman. I own the hotel."  
"My name is Connor," said Connor, who grabbed Lindsay's bag to carry it into the house.  
"Connor Donner," said Lisa, "My goodness, your parents had a strange sense of humor." Then she rolled her eyes and went ahead. "Come in! Then I'll show you your room."  
"Um, we're not married," Lindsay adjusted.  
"Oh, you're not the couple from Los Angeles who spends the honeymoon here?"  
"No, we are not," admitted Lindsay.  
Lisa took one look into the guestbook. Indeed, they were not the honeymoon couple. The two had booked the room only a few hours ago. A room booked for the name Donner. Lisa found that both seemed to be very nice and she brought both to their room. She said goodbye and closed the door behind her. The bags and suitcases fell to the ground.  
"Finally alone," he said, put his arms around her and they fell on the bed. She laughed.  
"Connor, we are not here for fun!"  
"You're probably not here for fun, but I am," he stretched out for her to kiss her.  
"And I thought you came with me, because you're worried about me. Instead, you're here because ... "  
"...We spend less time together," he finished the sentence for her.  
"We see us at work."  
"I cannot kiss you at work. When we were alone for the last time, and I mean really alone?"  
"Last weekend," she answered and smiled.  
"That's too long ago." He hated to be without her for so long. The worst was when they were traveling long: they had monitored their last client in Spokane for more than three weeks, and Connor became nearly crazy with longing for her. One evening, when the desire was too intense, he stole to her, they spent a fabulous night together and in the morning he crept back to his own hotel room before anyone noticed something. To want her, but not to be allowed was very exciting, but he doesn´t wanted to leave their relationship at this level. He wanted more. He wanted her completely.  
"Here you cannot give me orders," she said, "And if you could not at work, too, you were not here now."  
"You send me back home?"  
"No," she wrapped her arms tightly around him. She was glad that he came with her. She loved him and of course she was delighted with every minute they spend together. She kissed him again.  
"When, said Lisa, is the dinner?"  
"At Seven p.m.," she replied with a smile, that he cast a quick glance at the digital clock beside the bed. "I know what we can do until then," said Connor and his hands wandered under her T-shirt and caressed her skin.  
"Oh yes, it´s a fantastic idea."

At seven p.m., there was a dinner at the large dining room on the ground floor and except Connor and Lindsay three more guests arrived: Three people from Florida who had come here for hiking. The honeymoon couple from Los Angeles had not shown up, Lisa told them.  
There had a duck for dinner, the guests talked about various things. Connor finally noticed the framed picture of a couple over the fireplace. Next to it hung more photos, including a black and white picture of what Connor interested longer. It showed a man who was standing in knee-deep water and carried a long, slimy fish with a broad head and long barbels. "What is that?"  
"It´s a catfish. My grandfather was stationed during World War II in Europe and has captive one. Fortunately, these fishes life only in Europe ..."  
"It´s the ugliest animal I've ever seen," said Lindsay, grinning.  
"Are these your parents?" Connor then asked, pointing to the other image, the black and white picture of the couple.  
"My grandparents," corrected Lisa, "I have never met my mother. She died at my birth. I only know that her name was Elisabeth."  
Lindsay gulped and Connor looked anxiously at her.  
"My father raised me up alone. Of course, my grandparents have helped him, "she grinned, "Nana died ten years ago. A riding accident ... Grandpa has become a bit senile, as you may already have noticed." She past grandfather Albert's wheelchair. "But he's a nice, old man, isn´t he? I know some senior citizens from his poker game who become pretty rough when their dementia is expressed."  
She laughed softly and one of the hikers from Florida asked what Connor and Lindsay were doing in this deserted area, "You are not here for hiking."  
"No, we are not."  
"Then I have to disappoint you, Connor. Thompson Falls is not a tourist attraction and you are determined not here because of the annual Orchid Festival," Lisa asked if anyone needed something at the table and ordered some fresh bread by food aid Doris. Then she sat down at the table, too.  
"We just want to enjoy two wonderful weeks together, right?" He smiled at Lindsay and grabbed her hand. A pleasant shiver raced through her body.  
Lisa had suspected from the beginning: They were a couple that tried to leave behind the stress of everyday life in the city for two weeks.  
"What are you doing professionally?" the female companion of the traveler asked.  
"We are both scientists," said Lindsay, "We are on the road very much and unfortunately we don´t have much time for each other."  
Internally Connor agreed, but she had no idea that he planned to raise their relationship to the next level.  
"Have you ever been on Crystal Lake?" Lisa asked her guests, "I have heard that tomorrow you can travel by bus there."  
"What's so special on Crystal Lake?" Asked a hotel guest and Lisa told that it was the only lake that was fed from a source in the Rocky Mountains.  
They ate and the hikers from Florida went to their rooms, Grandpa Albert called out Connor for a poker game. "Be careful, he´s a pretty good player," Lisa warned him. Connor let Grandpa Albert win the first two games. Then Lisa saw, as her grandfather lost a poker game for the first time in his life and annoyed terribly.  
"This is the first time I see Grandpa so mad", said Lisa.  
Grandpa Albert lost the next game and fired his cards on the table angrily. The plastic chips were hopping. Just as quickly as Grandpas tantrum came, it was gone. They played late into the night Poker. An hour before midnight, Lisa pushed the wheelchair of her grandfather in his room on the ground floor of the house. "Lisa, my dear… Have I ever told you about Helga?", Albert asked.  
"The Belgian opera singer, you met when you were stationed in Europe during World War II?", Lisa asked. Albert had already told her a thousand times about Helga, but because of his dementia he forgot it again and again.  
"Yes, my dear. She was the most beautiful woman I ever met ... apart, from your grandmother..." The door behind them closed and Connor and Lindsay decided to go to their room.  
"What is it?" Connor asked, worried when she stopped suddenly in the middle of the stairs.  
"Nothing," she told him, "Come, let´s go to sleep."

They not needed the tour group to go to Crystal Lake. Connor borrowed Lisa's SUV and drove off with Lindsay on the very next morning. They reached the lake after an hour's drive and although it was already very hot now, Connor wanted to lie in the sun. He had planned to have at least a little more color until the end of his vacation. (And he liked to see Lindsay in a bathing suit, but he would not admit.)  
They were still alone at the lake and so Connor chose an abandoned pier. Together they lay down on a large spread beach towel. Lindsay was lying on her stomach, while Connor was on the side and he grinned, "Shall we go swimming? It's pretty hot today."  
"It´s not allowed to swim at this point of the lake," she told him and looked at him, "But perhaps you want that a catfish bites you." Lindsay laughed and shuddered at the thought of the ugly animal on the photo.  
She had never believed that Connor Doyle was a reckless, impulsive man in his spare time. And sometimes he tended to knee-jerk: Connor is usually not interested in soccer. But when Germany had won at the last World Cup last month against the U.S., he had called mad a restaurant in town, which offered German food, and ordered 12 servings of bratwurst and sauerkraut to an address that did not exist.  
Lindsay had first got to know him much better after they had spent a night together. Their first night… She remembered it well: This Saturday evening in February Connor had invited her to dinner after they had returned after many hours flight from Russia. He took her home and kissed her good night on her doorstep. At first reluctant and she finally convinced him with a passionate kiss, that he should stay the night. They stumbled into her apartment, he carried her to bed while they hurriedly got off their clothes. He managed not to undress completely, so she let him have his shirt. While they touched and discovered the bodies of the other, their lips met again in a hot kiss and she begged him formally, before they merged for the first time and he finally pushed her gently over the edge into a world of passion and fulfillment. He had no intention to quit: He used her sensitivity and brought her over and over again at the saving point. "You're beautiful, Lindsay", he whispered and the movement of his mouth on her neck and the sound of his voice chased goose bumps through her and a smile crossed her face. He kissed her tenderly and started the game from the beginning. That night changed their lives. Lindsay knew that she wanted him and no one else.  
That was six months ago.  
For six months they took care of this secret from their friends and colleagues, but she wondered when she would tell them at last. Lindsay smiled at the thought they would secretly got married one day and then three weeks later they would tell Anton and Peter and the others that both were more than colleagues. She tried to imagine their faces. On the other hand, Peter and Anton did not even know that they had driven together to Montana. Although Lindsay had told Anton, where she was, Connor swam to Peter that he was going to surf to Tahiti. Painfully, she thought, it would take a little time.  
"What are you thinking about?", He tore her from her thoughts. He raised his hand and touched her skin.  
"I'm just dreaming," she came closer and kissed him warmly. The water on the surface of the lake glittered mysteriously. "I am very happy you came with me."  
"Yesterday it sounded very different."  
"Connor, you know it was not meant that way," she laughed, "First and foremost, I am here to tell Lisa she is my sister. I am just waiting for the right moment."  
He understood. He was waiting for the right moment, too…  
"Do you think she looks like me?", she wanted to know amused.  
"You're much prettier than she is," he murmured, and she grinned, "Have you ever thought how you say it to her?"  
"I've thought about one thousand situations," she admitted, "But I'm not sure if it´s right. I mean... Well, she thinks, her mother is dead." But she was still alive. Elizabeth asked Lindsay repeatedly if she doesn´t want to marry a scientist (just like she did) and she missed no opportunity to ask Lindsay if she had ever thought about children. And she had, but only since Connor came into her life. And after all, they were already practicing diligently...  
"In her diary does not indicate why she has sent Lisa and her father away. Maybe she will hate me for it… That I make her life so confused ... "  
"Do not say that", said Connor, "You also changed my life and it has not harmed me in the least ..." He looked at her seriously: "I do not think Lisa will be angry with you. Finally, it was not you, who let her down. She should be happy she has a sister, who is interested in her and searching for her after such a long time."  
She realized that Connor was right and so they spent a wonderful day at Crystal Lake and went back only about noon to Southern View Hotel.

On Saturday was an air show on the plateau above the town. Although there was a small airfield in the city, the hobby pilots and gliders launched from a higher point.  
The hikers from Florida weren´t interested in the air show, so Lisa started with Grandpa Albert, Connor and Lindsay to the plateau under a bright blue sky. Before they reached the plateau on which the festival was, Lisa parked her car in a field and they had to walk to the plateau. "That's a very deep Canyon", said Lindsay, when the trail was chipped at one point by a deep slope. "Yes, Grandpa once fell down drunk here," said Lisa, "That's why he's sitting in a wheelchair."  
When they reached the show, a parachute formation was in full swing and they considered only the gliders and powered aircraft. Lindsay finally stopped in front of a blue airplane. "Have you ever flown with such a plane?", asked Connor and she shook her head, "Would you like to?"  
"Alone? ... So, I do not know ..."  
"I'll go with you."  
"The the cockpit has only room for one extra person."  
"Well, I could be the pilot."  
He had never told her that he could fly. So she decided to accept. While Connor spoke to the pilot and show off his pilot's license, said Lisa, she would get Grandpa Albert something to drink and so she pushed his wheelchair to an empty table and took a Coke him for.  
"Common" Connor said to her, helped her in the small motor- plane and handed her a pair of headphones. She put it on. "What did you say that he lend you his plane?", Lindsay asked as he drove to the other end of the landing strip and then firmly pressed on the gas. He explained that flying was a hobby and he had a pilot's license. So it was no problem to rent a small plane. The little plane lifted from the grass airstrip. "Where do you want to fly?"  
This was a difficult question. In the four corners Thompson Falls was surrounded by forest and mountains. There was not much to see. "Let's enjoy the view," she suggested and he agreed.  
"Well, I must bring back these baby in an hour." They smiled at each other and Connor flew to the west. It was a smooth flight and it turned out that Connor was an excellent pilot. They went only in a few air holes and thanks to the shining sun, they had a good view. After an hour they landed on the plateau again. It was a soft landing and Lindsay praised him for the good flight. "Did you like it?", He asked.  
"Yes, very. But I'm still glad to be back on solid ground", She was a little confused.  
Arm in arm they left the landing strip, looking for Lisa's table. Connor kissed her temple and told her, she looked a little pale.  
When they met Lisa she looked excited. "Grandpa Albert is gone! I've got something to eat and when I returned to the table, he was gone!"  
Lindsay could not imagine how Grandpa Albert should have been able to disappear with his wheelchair. And he could not have come far, after all, they were... Lindsay was cold. She was concerned something had happened to Lisa's grandfather.  
"Lindsay, you go in the direction," Lisa pointed to the west, "Connor, you go to the north," she pointed north, "And I look for Grandpa in the gorge," They exchanged phone numbers, separated and each of them ran off in another direction. Lisa looked in the gorge in the south and east.  
Lindsay came by on another parking lot, met some pedestrians and past the section of the road on which Grandpa Albert had already fallen once in the depths. She looked down the slope and breathed easier. Grandpa Albert had not fallen down again. She started when her cell phone rang. "Lindsay, it´s Connor," she heard his voice, "I have found him. Lisa is already on the way."  
"Where are you?"  
Not even ten minutes later she was with him and watched as Lisa scolded her grandfather. "Why did you leave the table?"  
"I've seen Helga," said Albert.  
"You have...", Lisa almost lost her composure, "You have not seen Helga! Damn it!"  
After Connor had found Grandpa Albert on a parking lot on some lower point, he had immediately called Lisa. They set of to the fairgrounds, looking now at an art air show. Connor shot a few photos, they had dinner and then drove back home.  
Lisa brought Grandpa Albert in his room. She then thanked Connor and Lindsay again for their help. "Thank you. Without you I would have never found him again. Who knows how far he would have come. Although I never met her, these Helga makes my life sometimes difficult."  
"Don´t worry. You´re welcome."  
They were tired in the evening and Lindsay had caught sunburn up on the hill. In her room she had a bath and sank into the cool water.  
Even on the legs she had sunburn. "Connor, you know what?"  
"What?" He crouched next to the bed and looked at the photos on his digital camera. On a photo of him and Lindsay he stopped.  
"This was a beautiful day ... apart time of Grandpa Albert's attempt to escape," she said, and Connor heard a laugh and a splash, "I've never flown with such a machine and you are a fabulous pilot." He thanked her for the compliment. Like the noises in the bathroom she had left the tub after ten minutes. Wearing a towel, she sat down beside him on the bed and they watched the other photos together. "This is my favorite picture," he said and went back to the picture, what showed both.  
"Yes, that's a nice picture," she leaned wearily at him. He felt she was exhausted.  
"Let´s go to sleep," he suggested. She went back once more into the bathroom to put on something else. Then they went to bed, turned off the light and before they fell asleep, Lindsay nestled close to him.

"We need to talk," Lindsay said seriously, after they had got up on Sunday noon and slept until lunch. Connor was in the bathroom and shaved, Lindsay was in the bedroom an searched for the blouse she liked to wear.  
It went back to the thorny issue. "I'm sick of hiding," said Lindsay. Connor did not know if it was right that they kept these secret. He just knew that he wanted to be with her.  
"Me too, honey. But what do we do? ... If someone finds out, they divide us and maybe we'll see even less. Then we not even see us at work. We still have to keep it for us for a while." His concern was justified. "I could not stand without you ..." he did not speak the sentence. He watched as she smiled, touched and went next door to get her hairs done. He wanted to go down and get something for breakfast.  
Meanwhile, he thought back to her last birthday in May: He had surprised her with a bouquet of red roses and the bracelet, which she had wished. Because her birthday was on a Sunday and they were exceptional at home, they stayed in Lindsay's apartment, ate lasagna and made themselves comfortable on the couch. This time it was different than usual, he savored the moment, was tender and watched fascinated how she enjoyed every inch of their reunion with each other. "How many times have you already done this?", she wanted to know amused after their act of love.  
"What?"  
"Sleeping with a colleague?"  
"So many times that I've lost counting," he said amused, too, as he noticed the shocked look in her eyes, "Does it count, if it is the same woman..."  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Do you expect somebody else?" He asked and she shook her head. "Lindsay? Are you there? It´s me, Claire", they heard a voice and suddenly they jumped from the couch and Lindsay grabbed the dress she had worn. "I am hiding," he wrapped a blanket around his waist and went into her bedroom. She kicked his and her remaining clothes under the couch and answered the door.  
"Hi," she said to Claire.  
"Hi! Happy Birthday! ", Claire walked in," I hope you have already celebrated today. Anyway, today has opened a new club and..." Now Claire discovered the roses and the not cleared dining table. The candles were almost burnt down and in a glass was still a remnant of red wine.  
"Did you have a visit?", Claire asked and noticed Lindsay´s disheveled hair, "Lindsay, that's none of my business, but you think that's fair to ..." , Claire stopped. Lindsay was a grown up woman, she knew what she was doing. "All right, I will not ask, Lindsay. Even if it interests me who he is," she went forward to path the door, "Have a nice evening." With these words she left, Lindsay closed the door and felt like two arms put around her waist in the next moment. She cried softly then laughed as she kissed Connor. "She did not become suspicious," she said, "She wanted appeal to my conscience." She felt as he gently pressed her against the door and kissed her. Because of the fact that they were previously two weeks on the road and were separated from each other, they could not get enough of each other.  
Even this was a situation in which he had enough, that it was a secret. He would prefer to declare the whole world how much he loved her and that both were a couple.  
"The package arrived from New York," he was torn by Lisa from his thoughts. She handed him a package. Lisa wondered about the sender: The sender was a certain Tiffany. She watched as Connor opened the package and put a blue velvet box nervously in his jacket pocket.  
"What is that?"  
"A present for Lindsay." Restless, he turned the box in his hands.  
"Looks very special."  
"It is. Do you think she likes it? "He showed her the contents of the box and Lisa gulped.  
"Wow! I've never seen such a big sparkler! When will you ask her?"  
"I am still waiting for the right moment. A lot of things are running through her head in the last time. So I need to wait."  
"You should not wait much longer," said Albert, and sorted his poker cards on the table in front of him.  
"Why?"  
"She is a pretty, young thing. If you wait some more, I ask her!"  
"Oh, Grandpa!" Lisa was ashamed for her grandfather sometimes. Apparently he had forgotten about his dementia, he was no longer a young man.  
Connor laughed. Then he heard Lindsay calling for him, she came down the stairs and he put the box with the ring back in his jacket pocket.  
Lindsay suggested to take a walk together and they set of to the north. Lisa had told them once her family owns in the north still some fields that should be sold soon. The corn was already harvested and the hay dried in barns before it was also sold.  
The weather was good and they walked far, as the sky darkened and suddenly a terrible storm and a rain shower started. Within seconds, they were soaked and they began to run. They had to find shelter somewhere, before they even took a cold.  
The rain was getting worse and Lindsay began to shiver in her wet clothes. The warm air cooled more and more.  
Connor took her hand and stopped. In the distance he could see the barn. "Let us go there," he cried, and they ran. They reached the barn, and breathed a sigh: The gate opened. They entered.  
Her lung hurt and it took a while before she had comfort.  
"Are you okay?", Asked Connor and she nodded. Then he pulled her into his arms and looked at her for a moment. He pushed a wet strand of hair from her face. "I want to make sure that you ..."  
She put a finger to his lips and then she kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss and a hand went under her clothes. "You're trembling. You have to get out of your clothes urgently", he told her, lifted her up and carried her to a haystack, where he took her clothes off slowly and then he got undressed. He kissed her neck and was pleased that she let him do it this time. Previously she had forbidden with the argument that he could leave treacherous red spots. A mixture of the scent of her warm soft skin, her perfume and the sweet scent of hay made him almost insane. His hands wandered over her knees up to her ankles, where they remained and he decided the rhythm of her act. Lindsay was still trembling, but this time not from the cold…It was because she desired him. He kept completely quiet for a moment and an agonized sigh of Lindsay was the answer. Then he continued its motion, first slowly, then faster and more intense. She moaned softly, before he leaned toward her and she threw her arms around his neck. He looked deeply into her eyes when that wonderful explosion came over her. This glance chased a shudder through Lindsay. She breathed heavily, but it did not let him go.  
After that they were still arm in arm in the hay, kissing passionately, while one of his hands buried in her hair.  
She was amazed that she constantly discovered again and again new sides on him. She had never experienced him so passionate before. Connor took what he needed, but he was also a very giving person. He was perfect for her. They were perfect for each other ...  
Connor broke the kiss. "I never did something crazy like that before," he told her. He was not the type of man who took advantage of a storm, their soaked clothes and a lonely barn with a bed of hay to seduce his girlfriend. But he admitted that it was very exciting.  
"Nor I," she confessed without stopping to pet him, "You were fantastic."  
"Honey, I want you to be happy…"  
"I am very happy with you."  
"Will you...", With the right hand Connor reached for his jacket, in which in the little velvet box with the ring was and in that moment her cell phone rang. Was that a sign? Should he not ask her?  
Disappointed, their togetherness was disturbed, she grabbed her cell phone and answered. It was Lisa. She asked if she and Connor were still on the road in this storm.  
"Do not worry, Lisa. We are staying in the old barn... Yes, Connor is here, too... He's fine, right? "Lindsay looked at Connor and smiled. Then she focused on the conversation on her mobile. "You can pick us up by SUV? That would be very nice of you... Okay, then we´ll meet in half an hour." She hung up and put the phone back in her bag. "Lisa picks us up," she told him, "We should better get dressed, otherwise Lisa gets something to see here." She sounded amused and Connor laughed.  
Half an hour later, Lisa arrived with her Jeep on the old barn and Connor and Lindsay were grateful that they did not have to walk back all the way.

In the evening the weather was still bad when they met again for dinner. The mood was good. The three hikers from Florida were left in the morning and until the day after tomorrow Connor and Lindsay were the only guests of the small hotels. Because of the weak moment in the emergence guests Lisa had sent the kitchen help Doris home. She could cook a dinner for her two guests and Grandpa Albert on their own. Lindsay and Connor also seemed to be a nice, native couple. Lindsay helped her even a little in the kitchen while Grandpa Albert challenged Connor again for a poker game.  
"It was probably pretty hot in the old barn, wasn´t it?" asked Lisa amused and Lindsay blushed:" How do you get the idea?", she asked. Then Lisa pulled a blade of hay from Lindsay's hair and added the presumption that it had not been there while waiting.  
Finally, they were done with the preparation of the meal and they set the table. When she had sat down, Grandpa Albert asked: "What did Lindsay say?"  
Lindsay raised her head confused. "About what?"  
"About the question if you want to marry Connor?"  
"Grandpa!" Lisa scolded him and jumped up. Then she apologized many times and pushed this to the dementia of her grandfather. "Come on, Grandpa, I'll take you to your room," she suggested, was behind the old man's wheelchair and they left the table. Connor and Lindsay remained sitting at the table, alone. Lindsay looked at Connor in astonishment.  
"You ... you wanted me to ask if I ..."  
"Yes, I wanted to," he admitted, also got up and walked out. She followed him and caught him when he had arrived in the barn, where Lisa's tractor parked.  
"Why didn´t you do it?"  
"Your cell phone rang."  
"Then ask me now!"  
"No. That's impossible."  
"What?"  
"It would not be a surprise."  
"Connor, you really think my answer would change if you amaze me with it? I love you. And I wish so much that you ask me..."  
He came to her and put her arms around her. "Lindsay, I ..." he got no further, because suddenly they heard a scream in the house. Startled, they looked at each other and went back to the house quickly. They saw Lisa rushed to the phone and her grandfather sat in his wheelchair and shook. She called for an ambulance and made it difficult to calm down.  
It was Connor's idea, to lay Grandpa Albert on the floor and Lindsay took care of Lisa. "He suddenly started to tremble," she wailed.  
The ambulance was here in fifteen minutes and the paramedics brought Grandpa Albert to the hospital. Connor and Lindsay wanted to stay at the hotel, while Lisa went with her grandfather. They stayed awake until she heard how Lisa unlocked the front door.  
"How is he?" Asked Lindsay and Lisa shook her head. She began to cry and ran up the stairs to her room. Lindsay would like to run after her and have her say something comforting, but Connor gently held her by the wrist and shook his head.

"I must tell her," Lindsay told him as they lay in bed that night and talking in the dark. Outside it was raining again and the cool air rushed through the open window in the room.  
"Do you think this a good idea?", asked Connor, "She just lost her grandfather."  
"Maybe it helps her. Surely she thinks she is alone. But it is not. She has a sister. Connor, she needs to know." She reached into the darkness for his hand and pressed it, "Will you be on my side?"  
"I will," his voice was very quiet, "I am with you." He stretched himself to her and kissed her good night before they both fell asleep tired.

Connor let Lindsay sleep on next morning. He was awake before her and found out that she had wrapped her arms around him in the night and her head rested on his shoulder. Connor slowly tried to get up, shifted his weight not much, but in that moment she was awake. "Connor?", she asked, a bit dazed.  
"Yes, I'm here."  
"Good morning, darling," she absently stroked through his tousled hair. Connor smiled a moment: "Good morning, I wake you?"  
"No," she shook her head slightly and snuggled to him again. She wished she could just stay in bed today, but then she remembered that she had to tell Lisa that she was her sister.  
Half an hour later, but both got up and when they went down, Lisa sat already at the dinner table and looked into a cup of coffee. The coffee tasted horrible and she hated herself that she was not even able to make a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning," Lindsay said to her, but she did not answer, "Lisa, are you fine?" She had asked this question and she regretted it. For a brief moment she had forgotten what had happened last night.  
"Grandpa is dead," said Lisa and snorted, "I'm alone now."  
Lindsay swallowed. She had to tell Lisa now. Either now or never! Lindsay took a breath, "No, you're not."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I am your half-sister," Lindsay said to her, "I am three years older than you, my mother is your mother."  
"What?"  
"If you don´t believe me read the last twenty pages." She took the old diary of her mother from her pocket and laid it on the table. "Elizabeth Donner", was coined in golden letters on the cover. Lisa's hands were shaking and she fixed the book which lay on the table in front of her.  
Lindsay and Connor went out, so that Lisa could not read the book.  
In the evening there was a knock at Lindsays door and she opened. "It is probably true," Lisa said to her, "I really am your sister. Everything fits: Dad, my birthplace, the date, her name, my name... Have you noticed that Lisa is also in the name Elizabeth?"  
"Yes, I noticed."  
"I look like you a little bit ... Has she ever spoken of me?", asked Lisa.  
"No, I'm sorry ... Do you what to get to know her?"  
"She ... she's still alive?"  
"Yes, she still lives in Baltimore."  
"What about your dad?"  
"Dad has been dead for four years ... If you want, we support you."  
Lisa looked around for help. "All right," she was visibly nervous at the idea that she would meet her mother. "So, let´s go. I've never been in Baltimore before... Anyway, I cannot remember ... My goodness, Lindsay, you're just here for four days and everything has changed."  
They packed their bags and set of to Baltimore. Lisa has never been in such a big city. Thompson Falls was a small town and she never left this town before. During the flight to Maryland, they saw a movie and because Connor was not interested in Jurassic Park he decided to sleep.  
"Can you keep it for yourself?" Lindsay suddenly asked her sister.  
"What?"  
"Connor and I ..."  
"I see ... It's a secret."  
"Well, we have told that to no one and it will take some time before we do this... I think."  
"And how will you do that? I mean, you want to get married someday and have kids, right? What will you tell your friends and colleagues when they ask who is the father of your child. And believe me, Lindsay, they will ask."  
"I think it still takes a while," she admitted, "Connor says he will ask me if it is a surprise. Now that I know of his plans, this means unfortunately he will never ask me." She laughed.  
Lindsay was hoping that Connor would ask sooner or later. They were a couple for six months, they were now for the first time on vacation and since four weeks they lived together unofficially. This meant that each of them had an apartment, provided cover to the colleagues. But if they were at home at the weekend, they stayed in Connor's apartment. Meanwhile, Lindsays clothes and things were also stored in Connors apartment. She liked the fact very much that he wanted to marry her. "I'm nervous," admitted Lisa to her, "I've often wanted to meet my mother and now that the moment is getting closer, I feel fear."  
"Do you know what you want to ask her?"  
"I think I'll ask her why she was given me away and I don´t wanted to stay with me. Why she did not tell the truth to your father…"  
During the flight, both talked about their childhood and Lisa told some funny stories. Then they landed in Baltimore and Lindsay steered Connor to the house where her mother lived. He parked the car on the sidewalk and they got out.  
"Do you want me to come in with?", Asked Connor and hugged Lindsay.  
"I ... I'm not sure... Don´t be ..."  
"No, I'm not angry. I think this is bit much at one time. After all, your mother finds out that you have found your sister."  
"Thanks." She was relieved that he showed so much understanding. He said goodbye to her and she went with Lisa to the house.  
Lindsay rang the door and they had to wait about two minutes, until an old woman opened the door. "Lindsay," Elizabeth recognized her daughter immediately, "Nice to see you." Then she saw Lisa. "And who is that?" Elizabeth feared the bad, the young people of today were different as she and Robert were. The young woman also gave out no sound, and Elizabeth was still suspicious. "Mom, are we allowed to come in?", Lindsay asked and Elizabeth stepped finally to the side. The two entered the house.

Connor waited next to the car for both. He leaned against the fender his arms crossed over his chest and watched the area. It was a nice residential area. Very neat and apparently wealthy. A woman with a stroller passed by him and he looked at the two. For a brief moment, he imagined how it would be if he and Lindsay had a baby. He appealed the idea and he recognized that he should wait no longer until he finally asked her.  
The door at the house opened and Lindsay rushed out. She sobbed, stopped on half way and grabbed her knees breathing heavily. Connor was concerned about her.  
"What happened?" He asked her and pulled her in his arms. Still sobbing, she flung her arms around his neck. She had to calm down first before she could tell him what had happened. Then the door opened again and now Lisa came out of the house. She did not flinch and sit in the car without a word. During the ride to the airport no one spoke a word and Connor regret that he had let her go alone.  
When Lindsay was asleep in the plane on the way back to Montana, Lisa began to speak: "I asked Elizabeth why she sent dad and me away," she told Connor, "She replied she did not love us enough. Lindsay then said Elisabeth loved Robert but apparently not enough, too, otherwise Elisabeth would not have embarked on this affair with my father."  
"And what was the reason why Lindsay rushed out of the house so confused?" They talked very quiet, because they do not want to wake Lindsay.  
"...Then Elisabeth has told her she had to decide. She cannot make it undone. Lindsay asked Elisabeth if she would ever have thought that Lindsay and I wanted to meet and see us. Elisabeth said it was her business. Then Lindsay ran away."  
Connor nodded understandingly. Recently, Lindsay was a little bit close to the water.  
"Then Elizabeth told me she never wanted to see me again and I should not imagine to come back. And I should not get the idea to bring my father. She had forgotten us. Then I left."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Thank you. But when Elisabeth had feelings for Dad or me she never had left us 31 years ago. Or she would have sent me some Christmas and birthday cards. I am very glad that I don´t have to meet Elizabeth again."  
"Lindsay likes you very much ... She always wanted a sister."  
"I also like her... Hey, if you ever get married, you have to invite me to the wedding necessarily."  
"I think we can fix that."

Lisa seemed not to care much about the negative to make conversation, which she had with her mother. Inwardly, she had already suspected that Elizabeth would not welcome her with open arms. If Elisabeth had ever felt anything for her, she would not simply leave her to her father, thought Lisa. For her, life went on. Whether she had seen her mother or not... It made no difference to her.  
Lindsay, however, had to think about the conversation. And she thought about the face of her mother when she opened her children that she never loved Lisa and had not missed her in all those years. She thought she had a completely wrong opinion of her mother. Was she the woman she wanted to have as grandmother for her own children? Lindsay did not know.  
On the evening of their return from Maryland Connor was looking for Lindsay, but he only found Lisa, who fumbled in the kitchen.  
"Do you know where Lindsay is?" Connor wanted to know and as she handed him two glasses and a bottle of champagne, "What do I do with it?"  
"These are two questions at once," Lisa replied, "She is outside on the terrace. What you should do with the glasses, you'll know ... I hope." Then she went and left Connor alone.  
With two glasses and the champagne bottle in his hand, he went outside to Lindsay. She crouched on the porch on a lounger and looked at the stars.  
"Hi," he said to her, and she turned to him, "What are you doing out here so very alone?" Connor sat down beside her.  
"I ... I've watched the stars... and I thought a bit."  
"About your mother?"  
"Yes," she sounded very serious. Before they were flown to Baltimore with Lisa, Lindsay was a very cheerful person. He felt as if she had forgotten her cheerfulness in Maryland.  
"I wonder how my mother was able to tell those lies to me and my father for so long. And Lisa ... You know, I cannot decide if she loved my father more because she left Lisa and Ted because of him. Or if she loved Ted more because she cheated to my father… I never want to see her again..."  
For a moment there was silence between them. Then Connor said: "I know this is all very hard for you." He had an idea. He knew what to do with the champagne and he knew now was the perfect time for it. Connor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box.  
"This is for you."  
"What is that?", asked Lindsay and looked to the box.  
"What do you think it is?" He took her hand and sagged at the knees. Her heart skipped a beat. "Lindsay Donner, I love you. I want to kiss you if I long for and I will fall asleep every night next to you and in the morning wake up next to you. I want to be your family and I ask you officially..."  
Her eyes widened.  
"…Will you marry me?"  
"Yes! Oh God, Yes! "She cried and hugged him. She laughed before she kissed him and he infected the ring to her. "Connor, I love you," she wasn´t able to speak more.  
"What do you think if we do it very quietly?"  
"What?" She giggled amused and looked at her sparkling ring.  
"Well, your sister is here. We are here ... All we need."  
"No, we really do not need more," she confirmed. She had suspected Connor was not the type for a fairy tale wedding. Such celebrations were overvalued and they would be happy with a small ceremony. And they did not need to care for the honeymoon. Finally, they were already there...

Slightly less than two weeks later their vacation was ended and they were expected in Montreal. A man had seen a figure what looked like a vampire. With a cup of coffee in his hand Connor and Lindsay entered the mobile lab. They had come in the same car (they never did that before), but this was unnoticed by colleagues.  
"I go clean up my books quickly," Lindsay said to him and smiled. Connor nodded and watched from the corner of his eye as she walked away.  
Anton had seen him and now the man came up to Connor. "Good morning, Connor. How was your vacation? "Asked Anton and poured more coffee.  
"Very nice, thank you."  
"The weather was pretty bad on Tahiti, wasn´t it?" With that Anton was going to say for someone who had just made vacation in the Caribbean, Connor looked a little pale. And Connor found he had to tell them what he really did on vacation. "I wasn´t on Tahiti."  
"Where were you then?" Now Peter asked amused. He had heard their conversation.  
"Let's say I have done something... crazy ..."  
"You could almost say that this was the craziest thing he has ever done in his life," Lindsay smiled. She was standing in the door and looked at the three with a strange expression. Anton did not understand: "Could you please explain to me what is going on here? What should be so crazy...?"  
"This," Lindsay raised her hand and Peter and Anton saw the glittering ring on her finger.  
Peter's jaw fell off. "You have ... My goodness, that's incredible. Con... Congratulations," he first embraced Connor and then Lindsay," How long was that?"  
"Since February."  
Peter was horrified that he had noticed nothing for so long.  
"Please promise you tell us when your first child is coming," Anton said to them.  
"Do not worry, you will know it," she said and smiled at Connor.  
He was relieved she had her good mood back since their wedding, "Connor, I urgently need a new ID card. After all, my name is Doyle now... We must go to headquarters therefore when we are back in town."  
"Before that," began Anthon, "We have to care about this case. Are there other principal witnesses than the people who have seen the creature...?"

Fin


End file.
